Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 44\% \times -\dfrac{4}{5} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{4}{5} \times 100\% = -80\%$ Now we have: $ 44\% \times -80\% = {?} $ $ 44\% \times -80\% = -35.199999999999996 \% $